masseffecthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Mass Effect Soundtrack
Original Soundtrack *Mass Effect Theme Played during intro *The Normandy Played when your on the Normandy *Eden Prime Played until saving Ashley on Eden Prime *Battle at Eden Prime Played during combat on Eden Prime *Saren Played during deaths and when Saren is present *The Citadel Played when you first visit the Citadel *The Presidium Played everytime your on the Presidium and Council Chambers after showing the Council your evidence *The Wards Variation of the true Wards music *Criminal Elements Played as the main bar music in the Noveria Hotel Suite *Spectre Induction Played when you become a Spectre *Liara's World Played while exploring Therum *A Very Dangerous Place Played when in mines on uncharted worlds and during the Armature boss fight on Therum *Feros Played while in Zhu's Hope *Protecting the Colony Played when engaging geth forces on Feros *The Thorian Played when Fai Dan commits suicide, when your in the catacombs and fighting to destroy the Thorian *Noveria Played while in Port Hanshan, Noveria *The Secret Labs Played when moving through Rift Station *The Alien Queen Played when you finally confront Benezia and the Rachni Queen *Fatal Confrontation Played when you reach the shuttle bay on Feros, played when fighting your way out of the shuttle bay on Feros *Saren's Base Played when you make the initial entry into Saren's Base on Virmire, and are in the prison area. Also played in Saren's Lab. *Breeding Ground Played when moving to save Kaidan/Ashley and during the arming of the nuke on Virmire *Virmire Ride Played on most of the uncharted planets when in the Mako and during the Mako section of Virmire *Exit Played when escaping the blast of the nuke on Virmire, when escaping the Citadel and when you are attacked by Saren *Love Theme Played during the aftermath of Ashley/Kaidan's death on the Normandy and during the romance scene with your love interest *Uncharted Worlds Played when your in the galaxy map *Ilos Played while on Derelict Ships *Vigil Played on Mass Effect's Main Menu and during the conversation with Vigil *Sovereign's Theme Played when Shepard's visions pop up *Uplink Played when the Citadel fleet attempts to stop Sovereign from accessing the Citadel *Battling Saren Played during the final boss fight with Saren *In Pursuit of Saren Played when Sovereign and the Geth fleet attack the Citadel *Infusion Played when Sovereign transforms Saren's body into a Reaper warrior, the final boss *Final Assault Played while Shepard and his squad are fighting to gain access to the Citadel Tower *Victory Played when the Normandy and Alliance fleet destroy Sovereign *From the Wreckage Played during the aftermath of Sovereign's defeat and Shepard's remergence from his debris *The End (Reprise) Played during the ending of Mass Effect *M4 Part II Played in the Credits Non Soundtrack Songs not found on Soundtrack *The Normandy Version 2 Played on the Normandy when the player first assumes control of Shepard. Not played afterward. *The Normandy Debriefing Played during the debriefing between Anderson, Shepard and Nihlus. *Eden Prime Version 2 Played after saving Ashley when not in combat *Eden Prime in Ruins (Not included ingame, hidden in gamefiles) Not included in actual gameplay. It is thought this track was to be used somewhere in the game during early stages, but was removed for unknown reasons. *Saren Version 2 Played during the scene with Saren at the Beacon. Only the first few seconds of its beginning are played ingame, but the rest can be found hidden in the gamefiles. *The Council Chambers Played when in the Council Chambers during your first visit. It later replaced by the Presidium theme *The Presidium Version 2 *The Presidium Version 3 *The Wards Version 2 *The Council Played during your first meeting with the Council *C-Sec Academy Played while your in C-Sec Academy in the Wards *The Wards Version 3 *The Wards Version 4 *Criminal Elements Version 2 *Criminal Elements Version 3 *Shepard's Speech Paragon Version Played while your giving a Paragon speech to your crew *Shepard's Speech Renegade Version Played while your giving a Renegade speech to your crew *Therum Combat *Therum Combat Version 2 (Not included ingame, hidden in gamefiles) *Therum Combat Version 3 *Therum Combat Version 4 *Feros Version 2 *Feros Version 3 *Feros Version 4 *Protecting the Colony Version 2 *The Thorian Version 2 *Noveria Version 2 *Noveria Version 3 *Noveria Version 4 *Noveria Version 5 *Entering Peak 15 *Peak 15 *The Hot Labs *Matriarch Benezia Played during the boss fight with Matriarch Benezia on Noveria *Fatal Confrontation Version 2 *Wrex Played during your confrontation with Wrex *Hold the Line Played during Kirrahe's speech to his men *Virmire Battle Played during the final assault on Saren's Base *Virmire Battle Version 2 A remixed version of the Virmire Battle theme *Virmire Battle Version 3 (Not included ingame, hidden in gamefiles) A variation of the Virmire Battle theme, except not included ingame. It was mostly likely a early version. *Character Profiling It is a variation of Breeding Ground, and is used as the background music when your customizing your Shepard *Saren Confrontation *Virmire Ride Version 2 *Exit Version 2 *Exit Version 3 *Exit Version 4 *Race to the Conduit Played during combat sections on Ilos *Vigil Version 2 Played during the Archives section on Ilos in the Mako *Sovereign's Theme Version 2 Played if you sacrificed the Council and you are deciding on a new council *Saving the Council Played if you choose to order the Alliance fleet to save the Destiny Ascension *The Presidium Under Attack (Not included ingame, hidden in gamefiles) The track is a eerie version of the Presidium track, but was not included ingame as the Presidium gameplay section was massively shortened, and it couldn't fit. It is found in the gamefiles *Battling Saren Version 2 *Saren's Death *Final Assault Version 2 *The Council Grateful It is a variation of Vigil, played if you saved the Council and they are giving you their gratitude. Serves as a aftermath of the Citadel Battle. *The End (reprise) Version 2 *Elevator Music Played during the elevator loading screens *Saving Tali Played after defeating Fist and when your rushing to save Tali from the assassins *Chora's Den Played in the bar in the wards, Chora's Den *Flux Played in the bar in the wards, Flux *Fear Played during usually evil or scary moments *Alternate Mass Effect Theme (Not included ingame, Hidden in gamefiles) Meant as the original main theme, but was scratched and replaced with the current one *Haunting Revelations Played when you first encounter the husks on Eden Prime and during the distress call on the Normandy *Suspense Played during the Consort first encounter scene *Sad Played during sad moments, such as your failure to convict Saren and Admiral Kahoku's death *Elevator Mass Effect Theme (Easter Egg) Can be found playing during elevator snippets. It is rare, but is a sort of a elevator redo of the main theme.